


[Lily/Francis]Left in memory

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: F/M, Sexual Abuse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord
Summary: ※文檔SCP-4231的見縫插針※強制性行為描寫有※精神虐待有※OOC應該有





	[Lily/Francis]Left in memory

　　「Francis，我漂亮嗎？」  
　　「那當然，你一直都是我所見過最美的女人。」Francis微笑著回應她，這樣平靜的時刻他確實的感覺到愛情、感覺到幸福，即使他下眼瞼的疲憊的黑眼圈和身上幾處瘀傷毫不留情地戳穿這個假象，他仍然不願醒來。

　　他們是青梅竹馬。  
　　Lily跟別的女孩子都不一樣，她像男孩子一樣野，於是他們就一起爬樹、一起搗鳥蛋、一起在湖邊捉青蛙、撈蝌蚪，在能力覺醒之前他們仍然是個普通的孩子，然而那一天發生的事情如預兆般昭示他們之間最大的不同，他卻逃避直視它，也許這才是導致後來那一切的原因。  
　　他總是無法控制自己不這麼自虐式的思考。

　　他還記得那天他們去了鄰近的農舍，剛出生的小雞身上布滿柔軟的黃色細毛，當Francis小心翼翼地捧起時被Lily嘲笑了一番，她抓過他手上的小雞，撥弄幾下以後像拋球似的在兩手間拋接著，Francis叫她停下；她拉扯細小的雞爪並折著脆弱的翅膀，聽著那無助的哀鳴Francis叫她停下。  
　　然後她壓碎了小雞的胸腔，初生生命的最後一聲啼叫就這麼結束了，伴著血和很多他不知道是什麼的東西。  
　　Francis此刻感受到恐懼，不過他以為是怕被農場的主人發現，於是他拉著Lily在森林深處草草挖了個洞把屍體埋了，在湖邊洗了手，一身泥的回家並理所當然的被母親念了一頓。  
　　他那時還不知道的是有一天自己也會跟那隻小雞一樣。

──

　　「Francis，我漂亮嗎？」  
　　「那當然，你一直都是我所見過最美的女人。」在初中的畢業舞會上他有些害臊的回應道，即使是從客觀上來說Lily也的確非常漂亮，而且在他們發現自己的與眾不同之後對彼此之間更是有某種心照不宣的默契，好像此生他們就註定是彼此的唯一。

　　唯一，青少年時期的他們又怎麼會拒絕這麼浪漫的詞語？  
　　她比他高了點，但是女孩子總是發育得早；他的樣貌普通，但是她喜歡，更何況你上哪找個跟你一樣能把現實玩弄在掌心的同類？  
　　於是獵物就這樣落入無法掙脫的捕獸夾，即使掙扎也只換得遍體鱗傷。

 

　　漸漸的，她開始變得不滿足。  
　　不，是他沒辦法滿足她，是他達不到她的期望，他本來就配不上她。  
　　然而Francis又能去哪兒呢？他沒有父親，母親也早就拋下他，除了Lily的身邊他根本不知道該去哪裡。  
　　「你又矮又胖，還挺笨，除了我以外哪會有人願意愛你？噢、Francis，要是你睡覺時打了個噴嚏把柴火點著了，誰有能力從你手中保護這個家呢？」這樣子的話從Lily口中說出已經不下千遍，Francis又另外這樣告訴自己上萬遍，這一次就像是最後一根稻草壓垮他濕潤的眼角。  
　　「…你、你說得…對，Lily…」他哽咽著放聲哭嚎，背靠著牆像個做錯事的孩子。  
　　他真的很笨，連一點小事都做不好，就連回應Lily對他的喜愛都有困難，他已經很努力了。  
　　然而即使是此刻，他就連制止潰堤的淚水讓他那張本來就沒那麼好看的臉因為哭泣而變得更醜陋都辦不到。  
　　「哭什麼呢？Francis你真像個娘們一樣，而且你不碰我就算了，還不讓我碰你？我怎麼會喜歡上你這個軟蛋啊。」Lily用調笑的語調對他加深了傷害，他只能摀著臉胡亂把鼻涕眼淚擦滿袖口。  
　　Lily抱住他抖得越發厲害的肩膀，溫柔地順著他的背。  
　　Francis卻感覺自己快要被捏碎。

　　哭吧、哭吧，哭完就沒事了。  
　　Francis的哭聲悶在Lily的懷裡，他在這令他痛苦的溫暖中閉上眼睛。

──

　　那當然不是第一次，也絕不會是最後一次。  
　　他一直相信他跟Lily是相愛的，儘管第一次被觸碰時的感覺是那麼糟糕，但他還是如此相信，也許只是還沒到合適的時機。  
　　然而什麼又是合適的時機？

　　在Lily無法繼續容忍下去的時候她終於不再溫柔，不再止步於他的拒絕，她的能力本來就比Francis更強許多，要限制他的行動本來就是很輕易的事情。  
　　那對豐滿的乳房緊貼著他的時候他覺得想吐，當那隻纖細的手撫摸他身體的時候他覺得恐懼，Francis的手被牽引著去觸摸Lily時他再一次請求停下，而請求被拒絕。  
　　「你愛我嗎？你總是一再的要我等，你愛上別人了嗎？」  
　　那雙憤怒的眼睛以及嚴厲的指控令他頓時啞口無言，他對Lily的愛當然是忠誠的，他愛著Lily，然而他不想用這種方式去證明。

　　Lily把他套弄得勃起之後跨坐在他身上，濕潤的陰唇前後摩擦著他的柱身，抵抗總是沒有好下場的，從以前到現在都是這樣，最好的辦法就是讓Lily做她想做的事情，滿足她。  
　　即使這會傷害他自己也一樣。

　　進去了，又緊、又濕熱，跟自己手淫的時候完全不一樣。當Lily發出呻吟在他身上搖動身體的時候他只得到這樣簡短的感想。  
　　急促的心跳他不知道是為了興奮還是為了恐懼，他的注意力分散在周遭無關緊要的事物上，破了洞的壁紙、天花板的水漬、前一天擺在桌上沒拿去洗的馬克杯、枕頭套發黃的斑點。  
　　還有Lily。

　　佔據他的生活、寄生在他靈魂裡、現在正侵犯他的肉體。  
　　這樣她就會滿足了吧？他已經什麼都不剩了。

　　Francis喘息著，這次他假裝沒聽見自己的哭聲。


End file.
